undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Target (SGTA)
The Target it is location is Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, the Target stood as a department store outside of Apex North Carolina Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, the Target is a secondary stronghold for the members of Apex, North Carolina Scatter Season 1 "Others" The Target first appears when Leo and his group are going back home. They stop in front of it and scavenge inside. While inside, the group splits up and Carl is bitten and put down "Help" The Target appears as the group is preparing to head home. Judy gets drunk and threatens Leo, but is shot by Brooks. Gregory arrives and takes Judy's car and Niklas captive "Fears" The Target appears once again, with Scott having been sent to scope out the place and see how he can fortify it "Gone" The Target is seen once again when Leo leaves with Dex and Jason. When he returns with only Dex, Warren, Paul and Tim have arrived to help fortify the place. "Pain" In the morning, Leo walks outside of the Target to see Warren, Tim, Paul and Aaron planning on fortifying it. Massacre See Massacre at the Target Inhabitants Residents: Phillip James- Member of Recruiters with Aaron Aaron Meyer- Member of the Recruiters with Aaron Dimitri Vanderbilt- Member of Leo's group Leo- Leader Otis- Member of Leo's group Scott Cleary- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Eric Dugan- Member of Leo's group Dex Hubbard- Member of Leo's group Meredith- Member of Leo's group Judy Conrad- Member of Leo's group Niklas- Member of Leo's group Tess- Laundromat worker that becomes a member of the rescue crew Taylor Burns- Member of Apex that becomes a member of the rescue crew Warren Smith- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Paul- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Tim- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Reuben Eastview- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Sylvester Nelson- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Doug Santos- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Nathan- Member of Apex that becomes a member of the rescue crew Lindsey Meyerson- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Carl- Member of Leo's group Gary- Member of Leo's group Jason LePage- Member of Leo's group Norman Monroe- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Unnamed Driver- Member of the Construction Crew sent to help fortify the building Deaths: Carl- Bitten by a walker and put down by Otis Judy Conrad- Shot by Brooks in the chest and put down by Leo Richardson- Bitten by a walker and put down by Liam Jason LePage- Throat Slit by Reid Gary- Shot twice by armed guards Eric Dugan- Shot by Lottie Bill- Shot by Doug Santos Unnamed Driver- Shot by Kenzie and Maria Kenzie- Shot by Warren, Lindsey and Reuben Maria- Shot by Warren, Lindsey and Reuben Georgia- Shot by Warren Smith Colin- Shot by Scott Cleary, stabbed in the head after reanimation by Niklas Tim- Shot by Lottie Norman Monroe- Shot in the back, put down before reanimation by Scott Cleary Appearances * Others * Help * Fears * Gone * Pain Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Scatter Category:Locations